Legend of Lemons Contest
by xxxAceBlade
Summary: Think you can write hot? Read rules and submit YOUR fic.


**Legend of Lemons Contest**

**Have you ever looked for a specific lemon? Maybe something vague, like LinkxHena. You might have wanted something weird, like SaraiXSheik, but you just couldn't find it? It's time to change that. Submit a lemon, read a lemon, but you have to participate. Lemons don't write themselves; all the horny boys and girls need your help. **

**So write now. Write hot. Show us what you've been keeping locked up in the gutter inside your head…**

**Here are the rules.**

**1. Lemons must be over 1000 words long. If you want to write several short lemons, that's fine, as long as they're all in the same fic.**

**2. Lemons must not be overly explicit. Obviously, lemons are explicit. What is prohibited however, is lemons that include graphic mutilation, forced abortion (stay away from abortion period), castration, excessive cursing…you get the drift. Make it HOT, not sick.**

**3. No cross-overs. Please, don't.**

**4. No OCs. We're reading them because they include charries that we like, not ones that you made up.**

**5. Lemons must be REALISTIC. Don't give Zelda DDs, and Link obviously is not packing anything over ten inches at the most. The way I see it, avoiding measurements entirely is a good rule of thumb. It draws attention away from the sex itself. Don't get caught up in the details.**

**6. If you're going to bring Midna back, please have a GOOD excuse. I read a fic where the "goddesses saw Link and Midna's love and decided to let them stay together." Seriously? Be creative.**

**7. Stay with the time. Link does not have green boxers. Link does not have boxers period. Girls don't wear bra, they wear **_**brassiere**_**. There's a difference. Similarly, words like 'boobs', 'wang', and 'jizz' need to be used with caution.**

**8. No AU. Part of Legend of Zelda is the time frame its set in. I don't want to see a highschool locker room gang bang. **

**9. Beastiality is okay when wolf Link is included. However, just to be clear, its 'wolf'. Not werewolf. Wolf. And Midna is Twili. Not vampire. Twili. **

**Rules of Submission:**

**1. Publish your lemon. (duh)**

**2. P.M. me with your submission, according to the following format:**

**Title:**

**Pairing:**

**Warnings(rape, incest, BDSM, taking-of-virginity, bestiality, etc):**

**Orientation(M/M,F/M,F/F)**

**Length:**

**Short Summary: **

**Now the next few rules are just advice. You don't need to follow them, but believe me, it will help.**

**1. Pick a tone. Sex is either dirty or romantic. Don't have a romantic buildup, or themes like 'true love' and 'making love' and then break out 'FUCK ME' or 'I'M YOUR LITTLE WHORE!'. **

**2. Capitalization is not hot. In the rules, I use it for effect, not for heat. Believe me, write with caps lock off. Also, there really is no need to capitalize sexual terms. Seeing Tits doesn't make the word tits any hotter. **

**3. It's a lemon, not a comedy. Believe me, if people are masturbating to these fics (and if they're well-written, people will be) then nothing breaks the mood more than "HEY, keep it quiet in there" thrown in the middle of a hot scene.**

**4. Author's notes are fantastic…just not in the middle of the fic. Believe me, we do not want directors commentary while we're thinking about Zelda's tits.**

**5. Please watch your spelling and punctuation. As I like to say, 'Don't type with one hand' If you have to take a break to spend some alone time, do it. Take care of business.**

**6. Don't get too caught up in details. Leave things to the reader's imagination.**

**7. Don't forget foreplay. As a reader, there's nothing like a good build-up to when the characters jump in bed.**

**8. Dirty talk is only good if you can write it well. If you're like me, and can't pull off dialogue very well, then stick with descriptive imagery rather than torturing your readers with terrible dirt.**

**9. Make a good setting. This is one I always fail at, but I know where I'm going wrong. Don't try the stereotypical 'after-the-war'.**

**10. Honestly, marriage isn't that hot. For females who are writing, it might be, but most guys (and don't call me out if you're the one exception) are turned off by the marriage bed thing. **

**11. Taking-of-virginity is a fetish. I may be biased, because I hate virginity fics, but I know I'm not alone, so please be nice enough to notify us in your summary. **

**I will be posting up the information for the specific lemons in separate chapters, and I will include my own, and possibly several other reviews for each fic. **

**On the topic of reviews, if you can promise quality reviews, please P.M. me your reviews for specific fics to be posted up with my own. **

**I really hope that a lot of people will submit. I'd like to get a lot more variety and quality concerning the lemons in this fandom. **


End file.
